Rainbow Notes
by Tiruru
Summary: Before Misora goes back to duel academy she won a card in a tournament. Misora is bound to help Arcenciel magician to help Johan find the rainbow dragon and her true form. Can she unlock the magician's true form and the right guy for her? JohanxOC JimxOC
1. Another year in Duel Academy

**Chapter 1: Another year in duel academy**

A pink haired girl is rushing going to her way to the classroom.

"I hate mornings!" A girl named Misora murmured.

**Misora's POV**

_My name is Misora Kichiko. I am 15 years old and it is my 3rd year at duel academy. I am an obelisk blue student._

_I am an average Japanese girl who became a pro duelist at the age of 13. My older sister works as a scientist in Kaiba Corporation. I know this sounds dramatic, but I will tell you anyway since I like talking._

_When I was five my sister is 17 in that time, we live in a middle class family. Our parents divorced for unknown reasons. My mother wasn't contented in a simple middle class family, so she started dating rich men, who paid more attention looking for a rich man instead seeing us grow up. Mom doesn't even notice when Akemi got a scholarship in domino university._

_Every time I did a little mistake, she despised me because she reminded me of her divorced husband. One day, mom had a rich American boyfriend that owned 10 hospitals in different countries. Akemi protested that we can have a good life without having a new father, but mom didn't agree. She told us that get out of her house telling that we will have a bad future._

_Akemi and I promised each other that we'll forget our mother and someday we will prove that she is wrong. I guess that promise came true, I became a famous pro duelist while my sister is currently working as a scientist in the world's largest gaming company._

_I love dueling since I was five, my previous friends Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, loves to play duel monsters with me. Yugi and Jonouchi is the always beats me when it comes to dueling. I also promised to Atemu that I would be a well-known duelist someday._

_I am currently a pro duelist, but I am not that good as others. Especially Edo Phoenix, urg I hate him! He always defeats me in the pro league making me embarrassing! Oh my god fan girls are dying just to see him especially those superstar angels or should I say superstar devils, he is a Ph.D in two subjects and a child prodigy that has a high IQ making me look dumb._

_I am a girl that is hyperactive, loud, talking to no end, careless, hates school, math and homework, absent-minded, forgetful, having trouble waiting for my turn. If you think I have ADHD, yes I have that disorder deal with it. However, I am a softhearted girl who cares for her friends even I don't have friends._

_Before going back to duel academy, I won in a competition hosted by the industrial illusions. Mr. Pegasus gave me a card as a prize; it was pink haired girl that almost looks like me. Her name is Arcenciel magician; she is a magician that is related to his gem-beast archetype thingy, whatever I don't care._

_Too long? Deal with it._

* * *

><p>Misora are rushing going her way to the classroom.<p>

"I am late again!" the pink haired girl yelled, "I hate mornings..."

A little pink haired girl magician pops in next to Misora while floating. "Moe-Chan, I am sure you're going to get scold by Mr. Chronos later," the little magician reminded.

Misora rolled her eyes "I hope not because I don't want to be sent in the office again." She said.

A little purple colored creature with ruby eyes resembling a cat is staring at the two young girls.

"Ruby, ruby!" the creature growled

Misora is running so fast causing not to notice her way.

"Misora wait, stop!" white magician pikeru cried

Misora tried to stop, but fell in front of the little creature.

"Ow..." the pink haired girl woke up slowly.

"I told you to be careful, Moe-Chan! Look what happened to you?" Pikeru scolded.

Misora noticed a little purple creature with ruby eyes staring at her while wiggling the creature's tail.

"What the hell is this cat?" Misora asked, then suddenly "WHO CARES, IT'S SO CUTE!" the young girl squealed.

Pikeru went near the creature and placed her hands to the creature's head. Misora stood up from the ground and rub her clothes. The creature leaned her head against Misora's foot.

"So cute!" the pink haired girl squealed the second time.

"Ruby!" A voice yelled just around here.

A spiky teal haired young man ran and stopped in front of Misora. The creature climbs up to the young man's shoulders.

The young man stared at the creature "So this is where you have been" he said

"Duel monster spirit partners?" Misora asked

He nodded "Her name is Ruby Carbuncle, she is a legendary animal" the young man introduced, he smiled at Ruby.

"She's so cute!" Misora squealed, "The little girl next to me is white magician pikeru." The girl introduced.

Pikeru gave the guy a smile.

"Never saw you here, are you a new student here?" Misora questioned

The guy nodded "What's your name?" he asked

"Misora Kichiko" Misora introduced "You?"

"Johan Andersen" Johan replied

"Moe-Chan, did you remember you're going to be late!" Pikeru reminded

_"Oh, shit. Talking with this guy made me forget that I am late going to the classroom!" Misora thought to him. _

The pink haired girl waved and ran off "I have a good time talking to you, see you later~"she said.

Pikeru followed her companion.

* * *

><p>Misora rushed off the classroom and sat next to her friend, Daisuke.<p>

"Am I late?" The pink haired girl wondered

The brunette stared at his clock for a second and stared at her friend.

"Not really in fact it's not starting yet" Daisuke replied

Misora breathe deeply in relief.

Professor Chronos, Mr. Napoleon and Chancellor Samejima are in the stage.

"Now then from today on a new year beings, but I want your resolutions in your heart and finish this next year without any regrets." Chancellor Samejima started

"Senior Manjoume, are you happy being in the red dorm?" Kenzan asked

"Heh, it doesn't matter, we'll I'd consider it if I have a black dorm." Manjoume answered, "As for you, why are you still here?"

"I am fine in any dorm, don!" Kenzan answered

"And next the freshman representative, Rei Satome will take the oath, de aru" Mr. Napoleon said

"Her?" Manjoume whispered in a cold tone.

"You went through all back that trouble only to have your room taken by you, don," Kenzan said

"Just shut up and go to yellow." Manjoume crossed his arms.

"Oh there she is!" Kenzan and the others started to clap.

A young girl with dark blue hair wearing an orisis red uniform walks to the stage.

Rei raised her arm "Sensei! As a freshman, we will follow the rules of duel academia. We will have a pride in ourselves as duelists, and respect our opponents and until we will remain diligent things every day. So says the freshman representative Satome Rei" the young girl finished her speech, she bowed and walks off.

Rei stared at Judai and gave him a wink making Asuka jealous. Judai was frightened.

Kenzan winked "I feel sorry for you, don!" he said

"Now then this year, wishing for an improvement in the ability of duel academia students we invited new students to our school. The duel academia is a school found to promote growth in dueling and has established branches worldwide." Mr. Samejima said

The screen behind Mr. Samejima showed a map.

"And this year, we invited top students from each school to ours." He finished.

"So that means they're the champions from other each duel academia," Misora murmured

"Awesome, are those guys coming from here?" Judai asked happily.

"Without further ado, I'll introduce them. The representative of duel academia east campus; Amon Garam" The man introduced, the students claps their hands.

A tall man with redhead spiky hair wearing glasses went to the stage and waved.

"The representative of duel academia west campus; Austin O'Brien"

A chocolate-skinned muscular young man went next to Amon. The students clap again.

"The representative of duel academia south campus; Jim Crocodile Cook"

A tall man wearing a cowboy hat while holding a crocodile rushed to the stage. He raised the crocodile and screamed 'yay' and goes next to O'Brien, and the pupils claps their hands.

"And the representative of duel academia north campus; Johan Andersen"

A clap of applause was stronger than before.

"Johan Andersen?" Misora wondered, "Did I just meet him a while ago?"

Minutes later, nobody came to stage. The teachers looked around the place.

"What's wrong no-ne?" Professor Chronos curiously asked

"Nobody's coming, de-aru" Napoleon added

"So he is really a ghost?" Amon questioned.

"Johan, Johan Andersen? No way, is he the guy with the gem beast deck?" Manjoume asked

"Gem beast?" Judai curiously asked

"Do you know him? Senior Manjoume, saurus?" Kenzan questioned.

"At that time the Manjoume group used various asset of theirs in order to purchase the gem beasts cards from industrial illusions." Manjoume explained

"Manjoume, you're still doing things like that?" Misora questioned

"That was long ago!" Manjoume yelled

"Ok, OK you don't need to yell!" Misora raised her voice.

"According to the ancient document's industrial illusions discovered Julius Caesar, the leader of the ancient roman empire, as proof of Rome's control over the world, gathered seven gems from across the world, in order to create a tablet. However, those gems where being transported to Rome, they encountered a storm and the gems disappeared to the sea. Discovering this, President Pegasus used the seven continents of the gems in order to make seven cards." Manjoume explained

"President Pegasus did not sell these cards, but gave them to a boy who became champion at that tournament," he continued

"So you're saying that Johan has such amazing cards?" Judai asked, "I want duel him soon!" he added

Arcenciel magician pops in "Gem beast..." the pink haired magician whispered in a serious tone.

"What's wrong, Arcenciel magician?" Misora curiously questioned.

"I need their power to summon my real form...," The magician answered

"Real form?" Misora asked for the second time.

"I am a sorceress, but I need to go in the human world to get helpers to save the alternate dimension."

"What?" Misora asked the third time, she couldn't understand Arcenciel is saying.

"Never mind." Arcenciel magician said

The door automatically opened by a young man, it's the guy that Misora talked while she was on her way to the classroom. The boy was breathing. He placed his hand to his head, and he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh man, I am sure late, I've got no sense of direction," the boy said

Judai stands up "Yo, new student!" he waves to the dark-teal color haired boy

"Hey!" the young man greeted "Is the opening ceremony here?" he asked

"Yea-"

"No, the opening ceremony was there" Misora interrupted and pointed the stage.

"By the way, have you seen some guy named Johan around?" Judai asked

"Huh? Johan?" he questioned with a smile and it seems he is lying.

"Um...Judai...he is..." Mr. Samejima stops,

The boy puts his hand to his head and smiled "That Johan...is me..." he said while rubbing his hand on his head.

Everyone in the classroom gasped "Sorry, I didn't mean to hide it from you." Johan apologized "It's just that you thought I was a new student...," the boy added

"In my opinion, this guy is cutest guy of all the representatives. However, that doesn't mean I like him." Misora thought to him.

"Now let me introduce him properly, the representative to the north academy Johan Andresen!" Mr. Samejima introduced while Johan goes to the stage.

In addition, another man with dark skin and flat nose enters the stage "And one more person I want to introduce you all, Hailing from west campus, in order to provide special course this year. Professor Cobra!" Mr. Samejima introduced

"You know, his hair style reminds me of Honda's style, and a name of Cobra? Is he using a snake deck? His name is ridiculous and nice nose..." Misora thought to the professor.

Professor Cobra walks a little steps to the stage "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, usually hear you would hear an endless stream of speeches and greetings. But you still do not need that in your year, Rather that boring talk let's have some real combat. That is my policy." The professor said in a serious tone.

"I see this teacher finally understood" Judai said

"And the following policy let us without delay. Let us being the exhibition match!" Professor Cobra said seriously

All the people in the classroom gasped except for professor Cobra, "Why they didn't say someone will have an exhibition match?" The pink haired girl raised her voice.

"Exhibition duel?" Professor Napoleon gasped, "Didn't hear about that no ne" Professor Chronos added

"The participants will be ones that I have selected." The spiky haired professor said: "Johan Andresen!" he called, "And his opponent is-"

Manjoume stands up "Naturally...-"he said ignorantly thinking that he will be called

"Yuki Judai." The professor called Judai; Manjoume falls as Judai stands up

"Alright, the new terms have been started, and I am able to duel against the legendary cards. Lucky!" Judai said in a happy tone.

Manjoume holds the table "Why? Why didn't he pick me?" Manjoume asked.

Ojama yellow pops in "Now big brother calm down..." the funny looking monster tried to calm his master.

"I am the genex champion!" he yelled,

Misora faced the black haired young man "Just because you're the genex champion doesn't mean you're going to be the representative, Manjoume..." she stopped for a second

"You're an immature duelist" Misora turned my head to Daisuke "Daisuke" she finished.

"Who are you calling immature? "Manjoume shouted

"Daisuke" Misora lied

"Stop lying, you're obviously talking about me!" the black haired boy yelled with rage.

Daisuke uses his hands to stop us "Please stop, arguing!" the brunette said

* * *

><p>Judai and Johan are in the stage with professor Cobra.<p>

"Place your right hands in front of you" professor Cobra ordered; the two students placed their right hands in the front. Two colored gray bands with a blue gem in the middle of it, are placed in their hands.

"What is this?" Judai asked curiously

"A present from me; to celebrate the new term." Professor Cobra answered, "Well then, the duel will begin in an hour." He added

The two participants set their duel disk in duel mode, and the duel has started.

**A/N: I will not write the whole duel **

"Judai's life points is 300, this is a dangerous situation." Daisuke worried

That duelist is truly a type of duelist that Judai never faced before." A new voice said.

Misora and the others turned around. The girl winded her eyes; it was the guy she hated, he defeated her many times in the pro league. The guy has a gray suit, gray colored hair and icy blue eyes.

"Edo..." Kenzan whispered

"What are you doing here?" Daisuke questioned

"Hey, hey, it's nothing like that. I am still a student here, you know." Edo answered

Misora rolled her eyes "I didn't know that you are a student here." She said

"It's because I came earlier than you in entering duel academy..." The gray haired young man replied.

Misora bit her lip and turned around.

"Aren't you in a pro league tour?" Manjoume asked

"It seems the humors that one with the gem beasts is here and true." Edo responds.

"What did you mean before when you said he was a type of duelist he never fought before?" Asuka questioned

"Johan Andresen" Edo whispered

"To him, there is a strong bond between the monsters and the player." The pro duelist murmured.

Ojama yellow shakes his butt "Those like the bond between us and our master Manjoume" the funny looking monster said happily.

"Get out of here" Manjoume punches Ojama yellow backwards, as his spirit monster disappeared.

White magician pikeru pops next to Misora they stared and smiled together, Time wizard pops in too and hugs Daisuke.

"Daisuke~" Time wizard squealed

"What do you mean bonds?" Kenzan asked

"Is not a bond of destiny like with my d-heroes, nor is it the predestined bond like and his elemental heroes. It is a bond of reliance and understanding on one another like of a family. The gem beasts, who don't disappear from the field when destroyed, give Johan a feeling of relief that he's always being protected by his monsters. To him, they are a support for his heart, always in front of him, able to help him through crisis." Edo explained.

"His monsters are supports for his heart?" Misora whispered; "he does really love his monster doesn't he?" she asked herself.

"I don't know anything else about this player with such strong bonds with his monsters. Johan Andresen, the duelist chosen by the gem beast." The gray haired boy said

"Choosen by?" Asuka stopped "Gem beast?" Rei added

"What kind of meaning could this have?" Manjoume asked curiously.

"One time I talked personally with President Pegasus that was when I won a tournament sponsored by industrial illusions." Edo continued.

Judai remembered that his opponent doesn't still summon his ace card "Johan, could it be...?" the kuriboh haired boy questioned.

"Huh?" Johan wondered

"You haven't showed your ace monster yet." Judai reminded.

"Huh? How did you know?" the dark teal boy wondered

"He has an ace card that he didn't summon yet? Could it be the monster that Arcenciel magician saying?" Misora questioned.

"He has an ace card that he hasn't show yet?" Manjoume said

"Wow as expected, you were able to read that much!" Johan smiled.

"You're not in the norm," the boy said: "Yeah, I haven't showed my ace yet. When the seven-gem beast combined, they become their ultimate form. Rainbow dragon" Johan said.

"Rainbow dragon..." Arcenciel magician whispered in a serious tone.

"Geez, if you got something like that, hurry up and show me!" Judai said in an excited tone.

Johan laughed, "I can't do that" he stopped laughing, "Because rainbow dragon is really really special!" the boy pointed his finger "It can be only used in an appropriate place."

"Ah, so he means he can't use this dragon in this duel eh?" Daisuke asked

"Fine, I'll drag you it out" Judai said and draws a card from his deck.

**A/N: duel time skip **

The gem beasts are in Johan's graveyard and field, "I haven't yet show you my ace card!" Johan reminded.

"Is he going to summon his ace card rainbow dragon?" White magician Pikeru gasped.

"'He's, going to summon rainbow dragon'"Edo said in a shocked way.

"When the gem beasts are gathered, a light connects the world revives on earth, look the gem beast miracle!" Johan chanted as he points his hand in the upside. His monsters became stones. While the stones are flying, it created a sparkling rainbow.

The rainbow is beautiful, Misora never saw this kind of rainbow in her whole life.

"Revive the ultimate gem god rainbow dragon!" the dark teal boy chanted, a shadow of a dragon appears in the smoke.

"Just kidding" Johan joked.

"Huh?" Judai wondered, a fire beam hits Johan wiping him and life points down to zero. All the monsters and spell cards disappeared.

Johan smiled and puts his hand to the back of his head

"Hey, where's rainbow dragon?" Judai asked.

The boy rubs his head "Well, that is rainbow dragon isn't in my deck yet." Johan laughed

The crowd was angry "What was that about!" the crowd yelled,

"Not having that card in your deck!" the other one added.

"Sorry, I can't help it I don't have it yet!" Johan excused

"Not in your deck yet?" Judai curiously asked

"According to the documents in ancient Rome, There seems a tablet in which the souls of the seven gems are placed, but it hasn't discovered yet. But when President Pegasus promised he'd make it into a card." The teal haired young man explained

Johan faced everyone "Everyone, if you find it let me know!" he said: "But, I don't think I'll find it by myself!"

Professor Cobra gave a clap of applause to the two similar duelists.

"Students! Please give these courageous duelists a clap of applause!" the professor pleased. "Both of you come here"

The two similar duelists went nearer to their professor and shake hands. Their death-belts glow orange.

"That was a wonderful opening match." Professor Cobra said

"Opening match?" Misora wondered

Daisuke and Misora stared at each other.

"As I said before the duel, what I want is a real combat , this year I will open a duel to students! Right here from on now, I announce the start of the disclosure duel!" professor Cobra announced

All students gasped

"what is that no-ne?" professor Chronos asked

"I didn't hear about that de-aru!" Napoleon added

"Face it, you must fight! I must open this duel to all students!"

"Death? I have a bad feeling about this," Sho whispered

"I am scared, Daisuke" Misora whispered while her body is trembling.

* * *

><p>A chestnut-haired girl wearing a yellow dress and brown hat, her hair is braided finished using the comfort room. A girl named Mily went to the sink and washed her hands, she is staring at them listing to their conversation.<p>

"I wonder who won in the duel'?" Mily wondered

A group of girls ran to the comfort room.

"Oh my God, do you just saw the pro duelist, Ed Phoenix?" A petite-build girl with red hair named Munashii started

"He is so handsome!" the girl with blond hair and blue eyes named Suzume squealed.

"Ed-sama stares at me while we are in the classroom," A girl with black hair, green eyes and long jaw named Minako said.

A brunette with dark skin and the others stared at Minako "Don't get your hopes up that much, Minako. You can't even get a tall guy only the small ones," Clover said.

Suzume goes to the mirror. She pulls her comb from her bag as she started to comb her hair.

"Clover is right; in my opinion you won't even stand a chance to meet Ed-kun. You are not in the pro league yet, duh. I think Edo likes pretty and blond like me." The blond haired girl said.

"Nah, he prefers intelligent and petite like me." Munashii added

"Nah, I heard he doesn't like short girls" Suzume said

Suzume stared to the girl next to her that listening to them all this time.

"Hey, you" Suzume called Mily

Mily stared at the girl "Yes" she gulped.

"Are you listening to us all this time?" The blond haired girl questioned while glaring at Mily.

The girl gulped "No" Mily lied. She turned off the sink and walks outside the comfort room.

The girl rolled her eyes "They won't even stand a chance," Mily whispered as she continues to walk.

The name of their group is the superstar angels. It's a popular band in domino city, Munashii is the leader and vocalist. Superstar angels once are a two girl's band, but they stole Misora's friends Minako, Clover and Nicole by telling them bad things about her. Suzume and Munashii called Misora plastic for no reasons; the reason is not jealousy about her work. It is about Minako and Clover spent more time to Misora than they do.

Leaving Misora no friends except for Daisuke that has a drown syndrome.

**Munashii-** Vocalist

**Suzume-** Guitarist

**Minako-** drummer

**Nicole-** pianist

**Clover-** second guitarist

* * *

><p>After the opening duel, Misora and the others are in the duel academy roof watching Johan and Judai discussing their duel.<p>

"You see? During this turn, if you did this, wouldn't it be better to do this?" Judai asked

"I really should have done that." Johan said

"Big bro" Sho whispered

"What's up with them?" Kenzan asked

"Looks like we have another dueling moron like Misora, I am heading back to pro league." Edo insulted as he walk off.

Misora glared at the pro duelist "Who you are calling moron'?" the pink haired girl shouted and tried to chase Edo, but Kenzan and Daisuke hold Misora's arms preventing her to run.

"Hey let me go!" The pink haired girl shouted

"Hey Edo! If I am a dueling moron, then I never entered to the pro league jerk!"

The pro duelist paused "My standards are high to argue with a immature girl like you, Kichiko." Edo simply said.

He continues to walk off.

"I swear I'll beat you on the pro league someday, Edo Phoenix! I hate you!" Misora shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the first chapter of the remake. It is different from the previous one. In this version Misora is not a vocalist only a pro duelist, Edo beaten her many times in the pro league, but never give up. I cleared her back-story and gave her flaws.**

**The reason I created a remake because I am not happy how my previous story ended up. I will try my best to make her a interesting character. :]**

**I think this is long enough for the first chapter. Please read and review, tell me what you think c: **

**My Christmas vacation is almost finished; I will do my best to make many chapters as possible. C:**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh GX, if I do then I am rich right now.**

**Canon characters belongs to Kazuki Takashi**

**Misora belongs to me**

**Mily belongs to BLUEMAGICLOVE**


	2. Encountering an old enemy

Misora were in the forest, sitting while watching the stars twinkle.

"I love quiet places, it makes me do what I want." The pink haired girl whispered

A little pink haired girl magician and Arcenciel that have the same hair color as Pikeru, pops next to Misora.

"Yup, nobody is going to make fun of you now like what happened while we were in the roof." White Magician Pikeru agreed

Misora remembered that incident. She bit her lip "I hate that asshole," she murmured

Arcenciel magician didn't join to Misora and Pikeru's conversation instead she is staring down the grass.

Pikeru turned around "What's wrong?" she curiously asked

"Misora-Chan?" Arcenciel magician whispered

The pink haired girl turned around the time Arcenciel magician called her name.

"Mmm?"

"Please help me find my true form, they need my help now..." Arcenciel magician murmured

"What do you mean?" The pink haired girl wondered

Arcenciel magician faced her Misora "People in the other world needs me, I need the power of the gem beast to summon my real form." She said

Misora scratched her head "What?" she asked again the second time confused.

"That's why we came here to the human world," Pikeru added with a sad voice.

"Darkness will invade our world, we came here to look for the gem beast to summon my real form and get some help to people." Arcenciel magician answered

"Why what happened?" Misora concerned "Is your world invaded now?"

Arcenciel magician turned her head left to right "No, but soon it's coming."

"Look, the ugly Misora have new imaginary friends." A new voice insulted

That familiar voice makes Misora want to punch someone. Misora turned around; a girl wearing an orisis red uniform, chestnut hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes is staring at her.

The pink haired girl stood up, the chestnut haired girl named Clover is glaring at her

"I can't say that I have spirit partners, it will make me look stupid." she thought to herself.

"But I am prettier than you and not ambitious just because I think my crush is staring at me. You cheated on Takeshi just because Akira asked you out and broke up with Takeshi!" she stopped and took a deep breathe.

"If you think you are pretty, then why don't you have a boyfriend for three years?" Clover yelled

Misora think, "She's right I never had a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I need one. All the guys who liked me are ugly, so I prefer being single than have an ugly boyfriend."

"It's because I know how to choose a proper guy unlike you who dosen't have taste in guys!" Misora yelled "I hope she will shut up now or else I am going to punch her."

Clover bit her lip, clenches her fist, and gave Misora an evil glare.

"Now, are you going to say something, charcoal Clover?" Misora questioned

"Urg!" the dark skinned girl turned around and ran off with angry.

"That's my Misora-Chan!" Pikeru cheered

* * *

><p>Clover was walking; angrily and pissed to what Misora said a while ago. "I hate you, Misora hate you. Hate you!" she yelled,<p>

The girl didn't notice that she kicked a crocodile. The crocodile growled and she felt a pain in her foot. Clover stared at her left foot; she saw a green crocodile with yellow eyes. She started to panic and ran

"Get it off, get it off!" she yelled while shaking her foot.

"Karen? Where are you?" A voice yelled.

"Help, I am being eaten by a crocodile!" Clover yelled, while shaking her foot

A man wearing a cowboy outfit rushed in front of Clover. Clover felt that butterflies in her stomach are flying the time she saw the young man.

"I am sorry; Karen just acts like that sometimes." The young man said with an Austrian accent.

His Austrian accent almost made Clover fainted inside.

"It's OK "Clover blushed "Is that your pet?" she asked

"I don't treat Karen as a pet; I treat her as a part of my family." He answered while patting the green crocodile.

Clover gasped that she found out that her crush treats his pet crocodile a family.

"You're a kind person then." Clover sweat dropped.

The girl nervously pats the cowboy's pet crocodile, but Karen bit her hand.

"Ouch!" Clover shouted and moved away her hand.

"I think Karen doesn't like you" the cowboy said

* * *

><p>The pink haired girl is thinking about Clover said a while ago. She sighed.<p>

"You're thinking what Clover said, right?" Arcenciel magician asked

"How did you know?" Misora questioned, "Are you a psychic or something?"

"I can read your emotion in your face" Arcenciel magician, answered

"Rubii!" A squeaky voice yelled

The three girls turned around, a purple cat-like creature with ruby eyes is staring at them.

"It's ruby," Pikeru whispered

A young man paused behind ruby the time she saw Misora, Arcenciel magician and White magician Pikeru.

The young man smiled "Oi, Misora!" he greeted

"Hey, you're the person that Judai dueled in the classroom right?" Pikeru asked

The teal haired guy nodded "Yup"

"And you're the girl I met while you are running right?" he questioned

Misora nodded "Maybe, what's your name again?" she asked

"Johan" Johan replied "And you're Misora?" he asked again

"How did you know?" Misora questioned

"We met while you are running, right?"

"Oh, yeah" Misora awkwardly sweat dropped "sorry" she apologized

Ruby carbuncle hits Pikeru using her head and run. White magician Pikeru started to chase the cat-like creature. Johan sits next to the pink haired girl, Misora.

Johan looked up the shining stars on the night skies "The stars are beautiful isn't it?" he asked

Misora nodded "Uh huh"

After that, an awkward silence happens. Misora is thinking something to ask.

"Mnn…How old are you?" Misora started

"15" Johan answered "You?"

"same" Misora replied

Johan looked at Misora's ruby colored eyes.

"Can you see spirit monsters since you were a child?" he asked this time.

Misora nodded "You, can you see spirits too since you are a kid?" she questioned

The teal haired young man nodded.

Misora crossed her feet and stared down the grass with a sad expression.

"I see," she whispered

She opened her mouth and sings few of her written songs

"_If a rainbow-colored morning were to come, then we would unfold a map made of lights.  
>You can hear it too, can't you?<br>You know... the melodic poem of this planet.  
>The rhythm of the clock is sometimes faster<br>than the speed of your heartbeat, rushing and taking deep breaths.  
>Whenever the future me is lost in their way,<br>I just want to believe in my calm, composed self...  
>Just say "Good morning!" and reset yourself, listening closely to your heart.<br>I'm sure you'd be able to see that which you had forgotten." _Misora sang in a weak tone.

She sighed and stared to Johan "My lyrics and the song suck right?" Misora asked sarcastically.

"N-No, in fact I like it" Johan answered

"Just say the truth; nothing is going to happen if you lie." The pink haired girl said

"Not kidding, I like your voice" Johan insisted

Misora blushed making her inside a bit hyper. "Thanks" she thanked

The pink haired girl pulled something on her pocket. It was a mini star shaped chocolate that nicely decorated in a yellow cellophane with a golden ribbon.

"Here" Misora throw the chocolate to Johan.

"What is this?"

Misora stood up from the ground "A chocolate I made when I was home. It's not the best chocolate you'd ever taste, but at least taste it." The girl said

She turned around and started to walk.

"See you later, I am feeling sleepy." Misora waved while walking

"Let's go Pikeru," the girl said

"Aww, but I want to play with ruby!" Pikeru moaned

"Stay there and I'll you there, k?" Misora asked

The pink haired girl little magician sighed and followed her companion.

* * *

><p>The next day, Misora are sleeping in the obelisk blue dorm peacefully until someone knocked the door.<p>

"Misora, wake up!" a voice yelled while knocking the door.

The pink haired girl opened her eyes, she is wearing a purple t-shirt, a short white and her hair is curly as messy. Misora woke up and slowly walk until she reached the door, finally Misora opened it. A brunette wearing an Apollo yellow uniform is staring at her.

"What?" Misora asked while slowly spinning her head.

"I have good news, Takeshi came to duel academy!" Daisuke alerted

Misora's eyes winded "WHAT?" she yelled "Why?"

"Is it because Takeshi wants to stalk Clover again?" Misora asked herself.

Daisuke shrugged "I don't know" he stopped "But he is dueling someone and Takeshi is in trouble!"

* * *

><p>Misora and Daisuke are running and stopped behind the black haired young man that is dueling. A young black haired young man with blue eyes wearing an Orisis red uniform named Takeshi has Silent swordsman level 7 on his side of the field. While the Apollo yellow student has Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daelus on his field.<p>

"Ocean dragon lord-neo daelus, attack silent swordsman level 7!" the Ra yellow student cried, his water snake monster attacks the swordsman wiping Takeshi's life points to zero.

Takeshi passed out, as he fell on the ground. "Takeshi!" Daisuke and Misora grabbed the orisis red student.

Daisuke checked Takeshi's pulse "Oh no" he whispered

"What happened?" Misora asked in a concern way.

"We need to go to the clinic, let's go!" Daisuke yelled

The two friends carried Takeshi to the clinic.

Daisuke and I went to the clinic and puts Takeshi on the bed slowly. "Takeshi" I whispered

"This is the same thing happened to some students" A voice of a woman started, I turned around. I saw a redhead with a spike on her bangs and wearing an obelisk uniform.

"Professor Ayukawa" Daisuke whispered

"What's wrong to this guy? Is he sick or something?" The pink haired girl asked

"I think, but most of the students felt that way when this death duels started" the redhead said

"I have a feeling that professor Cobra is related to this" Misora thought to herself

She went outside the clinic and called Daisuke. The brunette went near her

"I have a feeling that professor Cobra is related to this death duels thingy." Misora whispered to Daisuke's ears

"Why just don't we investigate about this?" The girl suggested

Daisuke gasped "No!" he turns his head left to right "If we are going to do that, were going on trouble, Misora!" the brunette said panicky

"Sheesh, he is afraid to go in the guidance and think that will affect his grades. What a wimp." Misora murmured

"Wimp!" Misora yelled, and she ran before he could be a Mr. Breakdown guy. Daisuke raises his foot and lands it hardly.

* * *

><p>Misora went outside; she saw a group of students talking. One of them is Judai, Sho, Kenzan and Johan.<p>

She walked a little steps next to them "Hi!" I waved at them

They all stared at the young girl "Oh, Misora!" Judai waves back

"What are you talking about?" she asked awkwardly

They didn't answer the girl back.

The teal haired boy crossed his arms "Actually, I looked at O'Brien's room, but there was not much movement. Maybe he got damaged well, or-"Johan cut

Kenzan screamed they turned around. The muscular ra yellow is jumping with pain on his butt. Misora looked at his back; it was a green crocodile biting his butt.

"What the..." Kenzan jumps with pain "What the hell is this thing?" he yelled

"It's a crocodile biting your ass!" Misora yelled

Kenzan fell on the floor, while the crocodile is standing.

"Sorry! sorry!" Jim apologized, and patted his pet crocodile. "Easy there... let him go" the cowboy said

Jim is comforting his pet crocodile by touching her mouth softly. "That was sure creepy" Misora said

"If you're going to keep it, keep it with better control!" Kenzan scolded while touching his butt.

Jim turned around "Sorry" he apologized "To tell you the truth, Karen has been looking strange since yesterday." The cowboy explained

"That alligator's name is Karen?" Judai asked, staring at the crocodile.

"First it's not an alligator, it's a crocodile and second her name is not Karen its Sho." Misora answered sarcastically

The kuriboh haired boy looked at Misora and laughs a little "Sorry, I am not good at science," Judai excused

"You don't need to be good at science to know the difference between a crocodile and an alligator," Misora said

"Yeah, yeah. Ms. Genius" Judai answered, while sweating dropping.

"Hey wait; I was never good at science how come I know the difference between an alligator and a crocodile? Oh my gosh for the first time, I know a thing that Daisuke didn't need to explain, hurray!" The pink haired girl thought to herself

Jim stands up while bringing her pet crocodile Karen in his back. "Some powerful electro- waves are springing up somewhere on this island. The strong electro- waves stir the fighting instinct in reptiles." The cowboy explained

Electro- waves? What? "Hmm" Misora guessed, while my brain has no idea of this electro waves thingy.

"You understand him?" Johan asked Judai and me

Judai stared at Johan "Nope, not at all" he replied

"My brain says nothing too" Misora answered, staring at the two boys

Jim pulls an item from his jacket and showed as an item that measures the electro-waves "This is an electro-wave meter. Yesterday, some strong electro-waves sprung up and Karen started acting violently in the middle of the night." he continued

"That was around the time when Judai and O'Brien were dueling." Johan stared at the kuriboh haired boy

"Um was it?" Judai was clueless

"Maybe that electromagnetic wave is related to Judai's fainting." The teal haired boy guessed

Misorahave a theory that the electromagnetic waves are related to Takeshi's fainting too "And Takeshi too…" the girl murmured

"I can't say for sure, but it seems interesting." Judai said

* * *

><p>The gang were in the forest, to find the electromagnetic signal they're saying.<p>

"I searched yesterday and found that electro-wave meter is reacting stronger in jungle" Jim said, and the meter reacted. His pet Karen is panicking; he pulls the orange scarf in his neck and wrapped it to Karen's eyes. "Sorry, Karen"

"Why are you doing that, all of a sudden?" Judai asked

"The wave is getting stronger. Karen shouldn't bother us again." The cowboy respond

"I feel pity somehow. It's your pet." Judai said

Jim walks "No, Karen is my family. Karen becomes quieter if her eyes are covered"

"Heh" Judai, Johan and Misora murmured, suddenly Kenzan attacks Karen. However, Jim protected her

"Stop!" Jim yelled

Judai holds Kenzan's right arm, Johan is holding his left arm and Misora am holding his body. To stop him attacking the crocodile.

"Why are you acting like that Kenzan!" Judai yelled, while holding his right arm harder

"Did the electromagnetic waves have effect on people as well?" Johan asked

"Kenzan, gets affected by the waves because he has a dino DNA" Sho said while touching the ra yellow's chest.

"Thinking about it, he has a dino done transferred to him when he got hurt." Judai said

"Guys, help. Kenzan is so strong!" Misora yelled, he pushed me causing me to fall on the floor. Ouch, it hurts... I feel a little pain in my back.

"Help" Misora raised her hand, Johan and Judai pull my two hands causing me to stand up. "Thanks"

"So rivalry between reptiles burned up?" Jim thought "Dino boy! I'll take your challenge instead of Karen!" He sets his duel disk in duel position; Kenzan growled, "I am an expert on geology and archeology. I've excavated a tyrannosaurus before. A living dino-human would be good to dinosaur excavology" Jim continued

The ra yellow student sets his duel disk in duel position and growled loudly.

"It seems he still has fighting spirit as a duelist."

"By the effect of the wave Kenzan is now fighting only with fighting instinct." Johan explained

"Duel of fighting instinct?" Misora wondered

"Both of you! What are you doing to do if Kenzan berserk around?" Sho yelled

"No problem. I have something to make sure as well.' If something similar happened to Judai happens to us, it could be because of the waves." Jim explained, "By the way, you're bothering us."

"Oh sorry!" Judai, Johan, Sho and I went aside

"Duel!" The two duelists yelled and started the duel.

**A/N: I will write the whole duel, because you can watch it on the internet. And I can save my time.**

Clover was walking outside the classroom, she noticed a girl looking around. The girl is wearing a yellow cowgirl dress with a red ribbon on the middle. She has brown eyes and chestnut hair. The brunette rushed to her.

"Hello, did you see a man wearing a cowboy outfit with a green crocodile?" Mily asked Clover

Clover suddenly remembered the person who owns a crocodile and bit her foot. "What is his name?" Clover asked

"Jim Crocodile Cook" the girl answered

"It's one of the guys who are transferring students from different academies right?" Clover asked

"Uh huh" the girl nodded

Clover gave the girl a glare "Do you have a relationship with Jim?" she asked

The girl blushed "Oh no!" she denied, "I am just professor Cook's student in archeology" she waves her two hands

"Really?" Clover said, staring at her suspiciously

"Yeah" Mily nodded and sweat dropped

Kenzan's life points are wiped to zero, Kenzan and Jim's bracelet glows. The orange inside the blue gem flew away. The two duelists felt that their body is weakening. Kenzan fell on his knees.

"It seems as thought all the energy in my body slipped out..." Kenzan whispered

Jim stares on the Des belt his wearing "It seems that when duel finishes, our energies go to somewhere on the island, though Des-belts" his body is shaking "That's that, and Kenzan, it was a nice duel. I'll remember this duel as honor" the cowboy passed out

"Jim...Crocodile-"Kenzan passed out

"Take them both to the infirmary!" Judai cried

"But how?" Misora yelled, "There are both heavy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating for a long time, I am watching code geass. I order you to watch it, it's awesome. I hope this chapter is long enough for you :3**

**Thank you for Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, akizarulez, xXKiraUzumakiXx, Logical sentence, WinkyWinkyBoo, Adyz, BLUEMAGICLOVE for reviewing the previous chapter. I really appreciate it :3 **

**Sorry Akizarulez for not putting your character in this chapter, I felt that she isn't fitted in this chapter. But don't worry I will put Bradi soon in the story^_^**


	3. Crushes, relationships, affair, what?

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating for a long time, but I updated now^_^ New characters are introduced hereBradi and Mily my friend's OCs. This is not based on an episode so I didn't have to steal some dialogs xD I just can't find a subbed version of an episode so I decided to write as a replacement, I hate the English dub in the first place xD**

**Thank you for MCRDAnime, XxKiraUzamakixX , Akizarulez, BLUEMAGICLOVE, Crystal-wolf-Guardian-967, Ginga no Yousei for reviewing the previous chapter. I appreciate your kindness.**

**This chapter is exclusive for Ginga no Yousei since she wants me to torture Clover. I hated Clover too so yeah I have fun writing this chapter. xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C h a p t e r 3: Crushes, relationships, affair, wait what?<br>**

Misora is in the hallway, bored looking for things that she can enjoy. She only has few friends, but at least they are true friends. The girl noticed a chestnut haired girl wearing a cowgirl hat surrounded by the girls that Misora disliked.

"Oh great, what are they up to this time?" The pink haired girl rolled her eyes as she rushed off in front of them.

Suzume lean Mily on the wall "Just tell the truth and we won't hurt you," the blond girl said

"Tell me, Mily. Are you Jim's girlfriend?" Clover asked

"I answered your question for the 3rd time, no!" The brunette raised her voice as she tried to stand up.

"Hey, stop bullying the girl. She answered your question right?" Misora interrupted

The group of girls faced Misora and gave her an evil look. A petite-build girl with red hair goes before Misora; her name is Munashii.

"Don't interrupt us, bitch." Munashii insulted as she sneered. She never liked Misora for Minako and Clover having more time with her instead of Munashii.

Misora smiled "I like to interrupt especially when you're bullying someone. You know, Ed won't like a midget." The girl insulted back

The redhead clenches her fist "At least I am not an ugly dumb giant like you!" she yelled back

"Yeah, I am prettier than you. Edo wouldn't like a girl with a terrible face like you!" A blond named Suzume added

Misora gasped and tried to hide her temper. Edo is a jerk, why would anyone like him? Because he has good looks, a Ph.D. in two subjects, child prodigy and fake kind personality what would a girl ask for? Well he is douche bag in Misora's opinion.

_"God, why are these girls like that jerk ass Phoenix?"_ Misora asked herself _"They don't know his real personality." _

"I never liked Edo, but one of you won't stand a chance at him unless it's a fucking miracle." Misora answered back

"And oh hey back to the topic, why are you bullying the girl?"

"We are just asking the girl a question" Clover replied

"You don't need to lean her in the wall if you are only asking a question." Misora said

The group didn't answer

"I'll duel one of you, if you win I'll leave your ass alone and if I win leave the girl alone."

Suzume, Clover, Munashii, Minako nodded "I'll duel Misora" Clover accepted

Misora shrugged, as the brunette walks over and faced the pink haired girl. Clover threw a duel disk to Misora's face. The gang laughed. She catches the duel disk and placed it to her arm; as Misora and Clover started the duel. Clover was the first to draw a card from her deck.

"If I win, go apologize to Takeshi, Clover."

"Whatever, but if I win you will be our servant for a week." Clover agreed

**-Duel time skip-**

The pink haired girl has Milla the temporal magician in her field as Clover has rabbi dragon on her field. Clover loves rabbits and bunny in fact she has a pet rabbit named Bani, well Clover is not a good duelist since she only likes collecting bunny cards.

"Rabbi Dragon, attack Milla! You lose, Misora!" The dark skinned girl laughed; her huge dragon-rabbit monster attacks Misora's monster.

Misora laughed back "Bitch please! I activate magic cylinder, you're the one who loses Clover!" she raised her voice, the card was activated it stopped rabbi dragon's attack and goes back to Clover wiping her life points down to zero.

"NOOOOOO" Clover shouted as she fell down the floor.

The pink haired girl smirked "I won" she whispered

The girls dropped their jaw, they shouldn't trust Clover to duel Misora in the first place. Clover is not the type of girl who is a pro like Misora; they are idiots for letting Clover duel Misora.

"I shouldn't have trusted Clover to duel Misora" Munashii stopped

"I should have won against that bitch if I duel her..." Suzume added

Misora walks and stopped before Clover, the girl noticed tears from the brunette's eyes. However, she didn't feel a bit sympathy for her ex-friend for all that Clover did to Misora. Betrayed and backstabbing.

"Clover, don't weep in that floor. A deal is a deal, go apologize to Takeshi, I am not telling you to go back with him just apologize. That is the only thing can make Takeshi move on." Misora said in a serious tone.

The chestnut haired girl looked up to Misora as she stands up. "But, I don't like Takeshi! I never liked him; he is ugly and gay. I pretended to like him to test if he is gay or not!" Clover cried.

Takeshi is neither homosexual nor gay, if he is. He didn't need to be Clover's girlfriend and asked her out. Clover is not only an idiot, but also a bitch. Her reason is invalid. Misora clenches her fist cannot accept that someone insulted her closest friend, she slapped Clover on the face.

"Idiot, your argument is invalid, Clover. If Takeshi were gay, he wouldn't need to love you back! Face it you liked him back then, but you started to like douche bag Akira and broke up with Takeshi! He did anything to get you back, but you broke his heart. Takeshi is a good guy, you just used him to feel that you are pretty and increase your self-esteem! I am prettier than you, and you are still ugly whatever you do to your face. Even you pay million of dollars to fix your ugly face because you are ugly enough!" Misora ranted

Clover paused for a second and tears appeared from her eyes again. She can't answer even a single word to Misora's rant. The girl knows it's true, but denies it.

"And now you are flirting to Jim and bullying a girl that is near him. What the hell is wrong with you? You will never stand a chance even you were the last people on earth!" Misora continued ranting.

The pink haired girl sighed, "Apologize to Takeshi or I will tell the media that you and Akira are in a relationship. I never believed that Akira liked you, if it is true why isn't the media knew this relationship? Think about it, Clover. If Akira has a girlfriend he will shout it to the whole world, why shouldn't he tell it to the media? It's because he never liked you and if yes HE is just ashamed to ruin his reputation by having an ugly girlfriend." She finished

Akira is a young man with blond hair and blue eyes; he is American/Japanese. A pretty boy, but he is a playboy and a douche bag. Girls are dieing just to be his girlfriend, pfft they are millions of pretty girls for Akira to choose for. But he will just choose an ugly girl like Clover, is he nuts?

An awkward silence happened in the hallway, Misora stares at the cowgirl as she goes before the girl.

"Hey, are you ok?" Misora asked the chestnut haired girl in a nice tone as she offered her hand to the girl.

The girl nodded as she accepted Misora's hand and stands up from the floor.

"Do you want a smoothie? I can buy you one at the canteen..." Misora asked

Mily nodded "Sure" she agreed as Misora and Mily walk to their way to the canteen.

"Misora" Clover whispered

Misora stopped as she turned her head to Clover "What?" she questioned

The brunette faced Misora "I-I am sorry" she apologized

The girl thinks Clover is being a drama queen again, well it won't work on Misora this time. Clover shouldn't apologize to Misora, she should apologize to Takeshi.

"I might forgive you if you apologize to Takeshi, and I'll immediately forgive you if you go back with Takeshi." The pink haired girl said

"But-"

Misora cuts Clover "If you can't do these things, forget that you have a friend like me" the girl said as she rolled her eyes and walks off with Mily.

* * *

><p>Misora and Mily are in the canteen-drinking smoothies, strawberry for Misora and bubblegum for Mily. The chestnut haired girl is staring at Misora thinking that she saw her once, but can't remember it. Misora stare at Mily's eyes as she raised her right eyebrow.<p>

"What are you looking at, is there something wrong at my face?" The pink haired girl asked

"Not at all" she stopped "Thanks for saving me at those girls" Mily thanked

Misora smiled "No problem, it's my job to save people from bullies," she said as she sipped from her cup.

Mily keeps staring at Misora trying her best to remember who she is. "What's your name?" she asked

"Misora"

The chestnut haired girl winded her eyes, she remembers her now. Misora is a great pro duelist, but lost to Edo Phoenix for over three times.

"Oh, you are Misora Kichiko, one of the best female pro duelists in the pro league!"

Misora nodded and smiled "That's right"

"And you're the girl who lost to Edo Phoenix for three times!" Mily continued as Misora spits her smoothie with shock and anger.

"Don't ever mention that name again!" She raised her voice; Misora never liked Phoenix. Edo insulted Misora many times. She has no other choice just to accept the fact that Edo is better than she is, Misora sighed as she goes back sipping her smoothie.

"I am sorry" Mily apologized

"It's fine; just don't tell that name in front of me again." Misora accepted the apology _"I hate Edo, I hate him!"_

"Anyway, why those superstar angels are bugging you? Did you do something wrong?" Misora asked

"They think that Professor Cook and I are couples, but we are just friends. The girl named Clover is bugging me for days asking me the same question many times." Mily answered

"Do you like, Jim?" Misora questioned as she stared to Mily's eyes.

The brunette blushed, Mily liked Jim. Misora knows a person if they are in love by seeing their face.

"N-no!" Mily denied, "I only like him as a teacher, nothing than that!" Mily is obviously lying. She liked Jim since she entered south academy, the two-shared same interest in geology and paleontology as Mily became Jim's student in those two subjects.

"I know you like him, it's ok it's our secret. Plus you two are a perfect match for each other." Misora said

Mily's cheeks blush more than before, "I told you-"

Misora cuts Mily "It's ok, I know that you liked—"the chestnut haired girl covered Misora's mouth using her hand.

A girl whose almost the same age as Misora is staring at the pink haired girl talking to Mily. She has long dark purple hair with lilac shades wearing an obelisk blue uniform while drinking a soda.

She smirked, "Misora..." the girl whispered

* * *

><p>The water is waving with the wind, it was peace and quiet in front of the orisis red dorm. A young man with black hair, blue eyes wearing an orisis red uniform is in the cliff drinking a bottle of cola. His face is sad like a reaction of broke up couple.<p>

Takeshi drinks the bottle "Clover..." he whispered. It has been a year since Takeshi and Clover broke up. Takeshi loved Clover more than anything did; he loved her more than he loved her friend Misora who had been with his best friend for 10 years. He did anything to make Clover happy with him, but Clover left him because he is not good-looking enough for her.

"Takeshi!" A girl voice yelled far distance from the seashores. He ignored it, thinking it was one of those people who keep ordering him to do things again.

Misora rushed off and stopped before Takeshi "Did Clover apologized to you yet?" she asked

"No" Takeshi answered in a serious tone.

The pink haired girl sits next to her best friend.

"Can't you just move on? Forget Clover, there are many pretty girls out there. Clover is not the only girl in the world, you don't deserve that type of girl. You deserve better, Takeshi," Misora advised.

"Clover is the only girl for me; she is my life without her I am lifeless..." Takeshi said with a cheesy quote he got from a movie.

"Where did you get that cheesy quote, from a movie or show? You are so good at acting, act in a TV show you will win as the best actor of the year in no time!" Misora said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, don't act like a drama king. Get up there and find a girl, I'll help you find one."

"Just leave me alone, I want to be alone for this time." Takeshi said

* * *

><p>Misora are going her way back to the dorm until she bumped a girl with dark purple hair with lilac shades.<p>

"Sorry" Misora apologized

The girl didn't apologize as she continued walking like it didn't happen.

"That wasn't nice," Misora murmured.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review^^ See you to the next chappie :D I enjoyed making fun of Clover in this chapter. Sorry if this chapter is kind of short, this is not based on an episode, but I promise I will make next chapters longer next time.^^<br>****


	4. Geise the Spirit Hunter

**A/N: Thank you for Akizarulez and Ginga no Yousei for reviewing the previous chapter. I am not happy that some of my daily reviewers didn't review, I really need constructive criticism^^ But it's ok I at least I have reviews, right? *optimistic***

**Ginga no Yousei- Your fan character, Yin could do that anytime! XD I feel sorry for Takeshi too, but blame Clover for breaking his heart.**

**Akizarulez- Thank you for reviewing, Bradi will be introduced around Edo goes back to duel academy and Misora and him argues again.**

**There will be some changes in this chapter since this is based on YGO GX episode 115 escpially the duel between Johan and Giese, Misora is going to help Johan against Giese instead. So I am done explaining some things about the chapter. Read and review my story, I will love you if you did that! Constructive criticism are appreciated^^**

**Disclaimers: YGO belongs to Kazuki Takashi, I never owned YGO. But I wish to keep Johan, at least T_T **

* * *

><p><strong>C h a p t e r 4: Geise the Spirit Hunter<strong>

Clover was standing on the hallway, dumbfounded with her fake friends. An awkward moment happened in the hallway, the chestnut haired girl turned around and faced her friends.

"Munashii, Suzume..." Clover started "I am sorry" she tried to apologize even she knows that her friends won't forgive him for the humiliation for the group.

Munashii and Suzume rolled their eyes as they turned around and walks off like nothing happened. Minako and Nicole saddened their face as they followed the two girls, they wanted to help Clover, but if they do that they will be kicked out to the group.

The girl's des belt's glows orange as she feels like the bracelet is absorbing the energy of her body. Clover touched her right arm and she moans reaction to the pain absorbing her energy.

"It hurts..." she moans "Minako and Nicole please help me-"Clover begged

Her two friends paused as they turned around and faced their friend. "What's happening" Minako concerned watching Clover's bracelet glows.

Suzume and Munashii paused and turned their head, they notice that their friend Clover is moaning in pain. But they don't care; Clover disowned them by losing to Misora.

"Minako" The redhead pulled Minako's hand as they continued to walk.

Suzume did they same thing to Nicole. "Who cares, this always happens to every student in the academy who lost in a duel" the blond said as the group walks off.

Clover's energy runs off as she collapsed to the ground unconscious and her bracelet stopped glowing. Takeshi was going his way to the canteen as he saw Clover on the floor unconscious, the young man ran and carried his ex as he rushed off to the clinic. Even Clover dumped him, Takeshi will always love her until she goes back to him.

He made it to the clinic, but the Clinic is full of students that have the same situation of Clover. Takeshi goes to Ms. Ayukawa to ask what's wrong.

"Ms. Ayukawa, is there any vacant beds left?" The black haired young man asked

"I am sorry, but the infirmary if full. Other students are on the gym, but I think it's also full, if you want just let the girl sleep in your dorm." The woman recommended

Takeshi sighed "Fine" he goes outside the infirmary and runs to his way to the orisis red dorm. _"Don't worry, Clover__.__ I will do my best to wake you up!"_ Takeshi thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Asuka, Kenzan, Jim, Mily and his pet crocodile Karen are in the forest. The dirty blond haired obelisk blue student opens her eyes.<p>

"Are you ok, tomorrow girl?" Jim asked Asuka

"Thank you, I am fine now." Asuka thanked

"What a relief, saurus." Kenzan smiled; unexpectedly he winded his eyes as dinosaur eye appeared in his left eye. Karen reacted to this as she and Kenzan screamed hearing a confused wave in their mind.

The cowboy turned around as he stares at his pet crocodile and Kenzan. "What? The electromagnetic waves getting them into their battle mode!" he said

"What do we do now, Professor Cook?" Mily questioned

Asuka stands up "What do you mean?"

The dinosour boy bangs his head using his hands as his fall on the ground, same as happened to Karen, but she used his tail instead.

"Are they alright?" Mily concerned

Karen and Kenzan stand up.

"I am fine, saurus" Kenzan answered

"Nice guts, you two!" Jim as he thumbs up using his hand.

"Big brother, what happened?" Kenzan raised his voice

* * *

><p>Amon is inside Professor Cobra's secret laboratory crawling inside the rooftop. He is wearing glasses that scan des-belts energy.<p>

"The des-duel's energy...it's increasing!" The spiky redhead thought to himself "I must hurry!" He continues to crawl inside the rooftop.

O'Brien is trapped inside a room with rocks; the young black man is thinking a way how to get out of the room.

"The exit is the same one, but maybe I can't breakthrough the rocks. There has to be a fragile area somewhere." O'Brien thought to himself as he touched the rocky wall looking for a fragile spot on how he can get out.

_"Just wait, Cobra I can get out of here!" _

* * *

><p>"I knew it; Judai's duel energy is the best." Professor Cobra thought to himself as he turned around and stares at the huge laboratory tube with orange energy with it. "Just a bit more..."<p>

* * *

><p>Students from different dorms forms a very long line in the infirmary checking up what's wrong why are they weaken. Most of the reasons are they got exhausted after dis-dueling. A redhead teacher wearing obelisk blue uniform writes information in the clipboard.<p>

"So you became exhausted after a dis-duel, as well?" Ms. Ayukawa asked as she removed her Stethoscope. "Well then, return to your room and get some rest." She advised to the student

"Y-Yes..." The student nodded as he goes outside the infirmary exhausted.

"I feel bad, but the infirmary is too small for him to stay in." The woman said

Professor Ayukawa stands up from her chair "Professor Chronos, listen to me."

The blond haired man carries a tower of white towels and he faced the school nurse.

"Huh, Professor Ayukawa what is it?" The obelisk blue headmaster questioned

"At this rate, there's so many of them it's obvious. I think we seriously bring injured students to the blue dorm. For those students with less injury we can have them wait here. How about that?" Ms. Ayukawa recommended.

"That's a great idea, no ne! I'll tell everyone, no ne!" Professor Chronos said

"There's no need to tell them, de-aru. Rescue arrangements have been already prepared, de aru. Right now the students are considering moving the obelisk blue dorm de-aru." Professor Napoleon went inside the infirmary.

"Ms. Ayukawa said that the infirmary, gym and the other rooms are already full by injured students. I have no other choice just to bring her in my room." Takeshi lied, he did that on purpose. He would have let her sleep in a random room if he likes to. The black haired orisis student sits next to Clover as he squeezed the white towel and placed it to Clover's forehead.

"Full or you're just hoping that Clover will go back to you?" Misora raised her voice.

Takeshi placed his fingers to his lips "Shh, Clover might wake up" he whispered

Misora rolled her eyes as she noticed a metal kettle as a spoon next to it. She carries the kettle as she used the spoon to make loud noises.

"Hey, Clover! Wake up!" she shouted

Her friend stood up from the bed as he pulled the kettle from Misora. "Be quiet!" he raised his voice.

"You still love Clover, don't cha?"

Takeshi didn't replied

"Silence means yes. Just find another girl, Takeshi they are bunch of them!" Misora advised.

Misora was forced and pulled away from Takeshi's room.

"The fuck?" Misora thought to Takeshi's stupidity.

* * *

><p>The pink haired girl opens and goes inside her obelisk blue room; it was pretty fancy and luxurious. Misora was lucky to have a room like this, at least it makes her happy for a bit. She throws herself to the white bed.<p>

_"What is wrong with people these days?"_ Misora asked herself, thinking about having love life, affairs and relationships. Like what happened to Takeshi and Clover, Takeshi is being a desperate guy just because his girlfriend, Clover dumped him. Misora's head is dizzy making her want to sleep; she closes her eyes and snores.

The pink haired girl opens and goes inside her obelisk blue room; it was pretty fancy and luxurious. Misora was lucky to have a room like this, at least it makes her happy for a bit. She throws herself to the white bed.

Hours passed, it was a silent night to the students of duel academy. It's probably that 70% of the students are in the infirmary are unconscious. Misora is sleeping while drooling on the pillow and snoring she did many things today after all.

A pink haired little magician with green eyes, wearing a yellow scapegoat hat, white dress, white boots and holding a staff pops next to her duel partner.

"Moe-Chan!" White magician Pikeru tries to wake up Misora. She knows that Misora woudn't wake by a simple name calling, the magician took a deep breathe getting ready to yell.

"Wake up, Moe-chan!" She yelled

Misora opened her eyes, still feeling dizzy. "Not now, Pikeru. I am sleeping!" the pink haired girl said as turned around, pulled the blanket and closed her eyes.

White magician Pikeru pulled the blanket "I sense something not good in the forest now!" she alerted her partner.

"You're not sure about that news, Pikeru" Misora yawned as she hugged a white pillow next to her.

"I am 100% sure about it, I feel something that a man will imprison a spirit monster!" Pikeru raised her voice

The pink haired girl snores again which make Pikeru angry for Misora not listening to her.

Pikeru clenches her fist "MOE CHAN!" the little girl shouted the loud as possible. Misora opened her eyes as she fell on the floor.

"Fine, let's go find that guy and save that damn spirit monster you're saying so I can get back to sleep!" Misora yelled as she stands up from the floor.

* * *

><p>Misora and her partner white magician Pikeru rushed to the forest.<p>

"To the left!" The little magician pointed to the left side of the forest as they went to that way.

Misora and Pikeru made it to the located place Pikeru is talking about. They noticed two students sitting next to the entrance of a warehouse. A brunette orisis red student and the other one is one of the overseas champion he has teal hair and green eyes.

_"Johan, Judai__...__!" _The pink haired girl thought to herself

Pikeru and Misora rushed before the two students. Johan looks up at the pink haired girl going down to the pink haired little girl.

"Misora and White magician Pikeru what are you doing here?" The teal haired guy asked

"There is going something to happen not good, it's already here!" Pikeru shouted in a panic voice as the students hear a motorcycle sound inside the warehouse.

"What's that?" Judai wondered

"There's someone past the door!" Johan answered as stands up and runs to the warehouse entrance to see what's going on. Misora followed the north academy champion as her spirit partner Pikeru followed.

"It's here!" Pikeru snapped as she feels something dangerous is going to happen.

"What do you mean 'here'?" Misora asked

Johan's monster gem beast Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz tiger appear before him.

"Be careful, Johan!" Sapphire Pegasus warned

"I don't know who that is, but I'll be his opponent!" Topaz tiger added as he jumps to attack, but sapphire Pegasus jumped and pushed topaz tiger away and a whip shocks the Pegasus.

"Sapphire Pegasus!" Johan and Pikeru raised their voice at the same time.

Judai tries to stand up as he touched the wall "How was its spirit hit the whip?" he asked

A capsule was attached to a motorcycle, the capsule flies and trapped the Pegasus inside.

"What the heck?" Misora dropped her jaw.

"The spirit-hunt starts now" The man in the motorcycle murmured as he starts the engine of the motorcycle and goes to the tunnel.

"Topaz tiger return!" The teal haired student ordered, as the spirit monster disappeared

"Judai, you wait here!" Johan said as he ran to his way to the tunnel.

"Johan, wait for me!" Misora shouted as she rushes following Johan.

"Moe-chan!" Pikeru yelled as she followed her partner by floating.

"Wait, I'll-" Judai kneels as he has no energy to stand up "Johan..." he dropped on the ground unconscious.

Johan and Misora made it inside the warehouse after running a long way. The same capsule used to capture sapphire Pegasus is hanged in the ceiling; the man's motorcycle stopped as he stands up from his motorcycle.

"I've been waiting for you, the Johan with the gem beasts." The man started as he removed his helmet, he has dark brown spiky hair.

"You know me, who are you?" Johan asked

"I know you because you're famous. I'm Giese hunter and I have been waiting so long for this." The man introduced as he pulled his whip, the capsule where sapphire Pegasus is inside flies and sticks to the ceiling as the rope of the capsule connects to the floor.

"For this chance to have the gem beast in my hands" Giese said

He looks up to the Pegasus "Sapphire Pegasus, are you OK? Whats with that capsule?" Johan questioned

"What are you planning?" Pikeru added "I knew I was right about this..."

"If you can see spirits as well, why are you doing this?" Johan asked

"You've got the gem beasts and that card as well." Giese said as he walks few steps going near a bit to Johan.

"Let's duel, if you can't defeat me, you can't get sapphire Pegasus back." Giese said

"I'll help you get sapphire Pegasus back since this is my obligation!" Misora added as she rushed next to the overseas champion. The ruby-eyed shakes her right arm thinking that she has duel disk in her arm, Misora looked on her empty arm. She understands Johan's feeling right now because it happens the same to her once.

"Shit, I don't have a duel disk! Scumbag brain I forgot it at my room!" Misora cursed with an angry tone. She looks around the warehouse and notice a duel disk before the door. The pink haired girl ran as she gets the duel disk, wears it and goes back next to Johan.

"I won't forgive you; I'll defeat you and get sapphire Pegasus back!" Johan furiously said as he placed his deck to the duel disk.

"Pikeru go back to my deck!" Misora ordered, Pikeru nodded as she disappeared. "I won't let this guy get sapphire Pegasus!" she growled

"Me versus a pro duelist and an overseas champion? You might be tough, but I won't go easy on you!" Giese said in an arrogant voice.

"I could say the same thing to you" Misora replied back.

"Duel!" The three duelists yelled as their duel disks goes to duel mode and started the duel.

They draw five cards from their deck as Giese gets the first turn he draws a card.

"I summon lure phantom in defense position and I set three cards. I finished my turn" A slim creature pops in the field and his arms are crossed and three set cards are in Giese's trap/spell zone. **(Lure phantom: 0/0) **

"It's my turn, draw!" Johan draws a card and placed it to his hand "Come forth, gem beast Amethyst cat!" he chanted as a purple gem glows a pink cat with a violet gem brooch in her neck appeared before Johan. **(Amethyst cat ****:**** 1200/400) **

He clenches his fist "With it, I'll defeat you! Due to Amethyst cat's effect I cut it attack and direct-attack!" The teal haired student said **(Amethyst cat: 600) **

"Go, amethyst nail!" Johan raised his voice as Amethyst cat growled and attacks.

"I activate Lure phantom's effect; by returning this card to my hand my opponent's attacking monster returns to his hand." Giese activated the effect he winked to amethyst cat. His lure phantom grabbed the cat and throws her back to Johan.

Lure phantom disappears from the field and returns to Giese hand. "Heh, catch-and-release" he murmured

"Johan, stop staring at your monster and hurry and grab Amethyst cat!" Misora yelled

"Ok" The teal haired student hand over his hands getting ready to amethyst cat to fall in Johan's hand.

Giese smirked evilly "I activate the counter trap, hunting net!" he activated a trap as a net trap goes outside the card.

"What?" Johan asked

The net catches Johan's monster as it trapped amethyst cat inside the trap net.

"What?" Johan raised his voice

"Johan!" Amethyst cat called

"Amethyst cat!"

"Hunting net's card takes a monster returning to the hand. Ametyst cat is like a prize in my disk a cheap prize, at that." Giese explained

Johan sneered "I set two cards that ends my turn." He finished his turn

"My turn, draw!" Giese draws a card "I summon lure phantom just returned to my hand." The slimy creature returns to the field in attack mode.

"Hang in there amethyst cat, I'll rescue you soon!" Johan murmured

"Do you really want to save her?" Giese asked

"I will!" Johan answered

"I activate dark auction, this magic card returns that cheap prize back to your hand. However you have to pay with your life points." The hunter explained "You pay her attack points from your life points."

A red aura appears around Johan deducting his life points down to 2800.

"Good, well go back to your owner you cute cat." Giese said as the net was broken and Amethyst cat happily running her way until she reaches Johan.

"I am sorry that you have to do that for me!" Amethyst cat apologized

The pink haired girl noticed two set cards on Giese's field as she guessed that he will activate the trap "It's a trap!" Misora snapped

"Huh?" Johan wondered

"That's a good guess, Misora. Counter trap, activate! Hunting net!" Giese activated another trap card that makes amethyst cat trapped on the net again.

"Johan!" The cat called

"You're so gullible. You went through that only to have that cheap prize return to me." The man cackled "I set one card and end my turn."

"Finally it's my turn." Misora draws a card, the cards in her hand are white magician Pikeru, heavy storm, Arcenciel magician, magician circle, wonder wand and the card she draw is magician's valkyria. She can set magician's valkyria and at the next turn she will summon white magician Pikeru, flip valkyria and attack without being the target. Or she can summon Pikeru and set two cards so they can gain 400 points.

"I summon white magician Pikeru in defense mode" Misora summoned as a yellow sparkle appeared as a little cute pink haired magician pops in the field and winked. Her hands are crossed while sitting on her card. "I set two cards and that ends my turn." She finished. **(White magician Pikeru: 1200/0) **

_"If in case __Giese__ attacks Pikeru I can activate magic cylinder to negate the attack and inflict burn damage__.__"_ Misora thought to herself.

Giese draws a card from his deck "I tribute my lure phantom to summon infernal blasthound" he said as a black bulldog with cannon in the next to its head pops in the field. "Infernal blasthound attack white magician Pikeru!" he ordered as his monster starts to reload cannon as it shoots cannon targeting the little magician.

"Oh no you don't, trap card activate! Magic cylinder, it negates the attack of my opponent's monster and inflicts it to the controller of the attacking monster!" Misora raised her voice

"Nice comeback, but I won't let that happen. I activate trap jammer, I discard one card from my hand to negate the attack!" Giese explained as he sent a card from his graveyard, the magic cylinder is negated and destroyed.

The bulldog continues to run to his way to attack white magician Pikeru. The little magician closed her eyes as she shields her face using her arms.

"I activate g-force, when an opponent's monster attacks I'll special summon one gem beast monster from my hand and that card will be the attack target instead!" Johan interrupted.

"Thank you, Johan!" Misora thanked as she smiled to Johan. Happy that he saved Misora's monster magician Pikeru.

The teal haired student smiled and nodded to his tag partner. "Come on now, gem beast cobalt eagle!" he cried as a blue gem glows, it breaks as a brown eagle appeared from the gem. **(Cobalt eagle: 1400/800)**

Infernal blasthound scratches the flying eagle, but cobalt eagle uses his wings to destroy the bulldog. Giese sneered as 400 points inflicted from his life points. **(Giese: 3600)**

"Infernal blasthound's effect activates, I will summon another infernal blasthound from my deck!" Giese explained as another same monster appeared to the field. "I set one card that ends my turn." He ended his turn.

"It's my turn, draw!" Johan draws a card from his deck as he notices his monster, sapphire Pegasus breathing while his energy is being absorbed by the capsule trying to live as possible waiting for Johan to save him with amethyst cat.

"Sapphire Pegasus, what's wrong?" The student asked in a concerned tone.

Giese turns his head to the poor Pegasus and he giggled "Oh? I guess I haven't explained it" the man said as he clicked a button on the rope he's holding. A small capsule goes up next to Giese, inside the little capsule there is a poor little brown bug adorable creature wearing a green cape breathing for the seconds left of its life.

"This is a special creature that isolates spirits. Wonderful isn't it?" Giese explained and asked sarcastically. "It imprisons these freakish spirits!"

Misora sneered "Cold ugly bastard!" she murmured in an angry tone. "_I won't let Pikeru to be imprisoned in that capsule!" _

"Why, you even capture other spirits?" Johan questioned

"Sorry, but no spirit can live easily inside one of these." The hunter explained as he turns to the small poor creature "Kuki! Kuki! Kuki!" he copies the sound of the creature watching it running out of breathe.

"A sprit that's insolated from it's card needs the air of the spirit world to survive." Giese said as he giggled evilly.

The little magician turns around "Moe-chan! Don't let me imprison in that capsule, I still want to be with you!" she cried

The pink haired girl nodded "Don't worry I won't let you that happens no matter what!" Misora answered

Pikeru nodded as she turns back; she will trust Misora no matter what happens. The two duelists dropped their jaws not knowing what to do.

"Sapphire Pegasus..." Johan whispered

"Soon..."

"What?"

The little creature finally loses it's breath as the capsule glows yellow and it shatters to glitters.

"Gokipon!" Johan and Misora cried at the same time.

"That dwarf is just another addition to my collection, well-done." Giese said

"Why you...!" Johan sneered shaking with anger.

"Isn't it interesting? Tormenting these spirits is the best there is." He said as the man stares at the Pegasus. "Well sapphire Pegasus, how long you can survive, 30 minutes, 15 minutes?"

_"But, then losing sapphire Pegasus would be a blunder to my plans. I'll make you walk into my trap." _The man thought to himself.

Johan's arm is vibrating with anger "You bastard, I can't forgive you for this..." he murmured "White magician Pikeru's effect activates we gain 400 points for each monster on our field." The student explained as the little magician swings her little staff and Pikeru's staff glows a white aura surrounds Johan gaining 800 points. **(Johan/Misora: 3600)**

"Thank you white magician Pikeru!" he thanked the little magician.

White magician Pikeru smiled to Johan "You're welcome" she answered in a sweet voice.

"I summon amber mammoth!" Johan summoned as an amber lows and a gray mammoth appears in the field as the mammoth growled. "Battle!" he ordered his monster, amber mammoth runs going his way to attack him directly.

Giese laughed "There's nobody else would fall to the same trick twice! Trap card activate: capture trap!" he cried; Amethyst Cat winded her eyes as a glow reflects amber mammoth trapping him to a net. The net goes up to the ceiling.

"Damn it! Even amber mammoth!" Johan said furiously.

"Capture trap is a trap card that gets me a new cheap prize by using one I have. A good trap isn't it?" Giese explained the card effect.

"How could that be a good trap? You are imprisoning monster spirits, idiot!" Misora shouted with pity mixed with anger.

Giese giggled "The satisfaction in a real hunt doesn't come from trapping feeble animals. It comes from predicting their movements and leading them to my traps. Get it? I am an expert when it comes to using my traps in my hunts. Still, it's not easy to get the gem beasts in my hands. Your honesty is what I'll use to get them!" the hunter explained.

The two duelists sneered.

"With this, you won't know if you'll win or lose!" Giese explained as he continues laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Professor Viper's laboratory…<em>

The spiky haired muscular professor keeps walking next to a large capsule with an orange energy moving inside the capsule.

He cackles "Good, Giese. With the darkness in your heart, crush Johan. And both of you keep fighting until your duel energies are used up!" he talked to himself and cackles for the second time.

* * *

><p>Outside the warehouse, Judai is breathing to the ground having no energy to stand up and watch Johan and Misora dueling against Giese.<p>

"Johan..." he murmured in a breathy voice concerning about his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! U mad? *trollface*<strong>

**A/N: I finally finished this LONG chapter for almost 2 days! I am so happy, I didn't go to school today and tomorrow so I have time to finish this chapter. See you to the next chappie, please read and review~!**

**Any questions, comments and criticism, is appreciated^_^**


End file.
